


Genious Setter - "Sugabudino"

by frozenkingdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is madness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando si ha bisogno di un consiglio ci si rivolge ai propri Senpai, giusto? Per fortuna Kageyama è un piccolo genio, e le cose le impara in fretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genious Setter - "Sugabudino"

**Author's Note:**

> Sugabudino is life, Sugabudino is love.  
> Questa la dedico tutta alla mia Twin, che sclera con me su rarepair bellissimi e stracolmi di chuaggine.

**_ Genious Setter  
_ ** **_ "Sugabudino" _ **

"Sugawara-san? Posso parlarti un momento?"  
La voce di Kageyama scivola piacevolmente sul parquet della palestra, e il senpai si volta con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi in viso.  
"Certo, Kageyama! Arrivo subito, solo un momento…"  
"Nessun problema."  
L'allenamento è appena terminato, e mentre tutti mettono a posto il materiale utilizzato, Kageyama guarda verso il basso, non risponde alle battute di Tsukishima, non rimprovera Hinata; nulla di tutto quello, il ragazzo sembra essere da tutt'altra parte, le mani rigide che s'impigliano qualche volta di troppo nella rete.  
Una manciata di minuti più tardi, lui e Sugawara sono nel ripostiglio, il maggiore con le mani sui fianchi ed un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra.  
"Allora, Kageyama, di cosa volevi parlarmi?" domanda, sereno, ed il ragazzo davanti a lui mette le mani in tasca, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e guardando ovunque tranne che il compagno di squadra, proprio davanti a sè.  
"Ecco… è una questione delicata…" incomincia, a disagio.  
"C'entra la squadra?" tenta di andargli incontro il maggiore, cooperativo, "Hai ancora timore di essere escluso? Non accadrà mai, Kageyama, ormai tutti ti hanno accettato--"  
"Non si tratta di quello." lo interrompe, prendendo un profondo respiro ad occhi chiusi, prima di riprendere a parlare, mormorando timoroso, "C'é questa persona che mi piace…"  
"Ooooh." è il solo commento di Sugawara, che sorride con una dolcezza completamente diversa, intenerito dal fascio di nervi che è il ragazzo davanti a lui. Non chiede di chi si tratti, non è importante, e si avvicina di un passo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Kageyama sembra sul punto di saltare fuori dalla propria pelle.  
"Hai bisogno di consigli, ho ragione?" chiede, ed il minore lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e le guance accaldate. È talmente carino che gli pizzicherebbe la pelle degli zigomi, ma si trattiene mentre Kageyama annuisce soltanto.  
"Vediamo… sa già di te? Vi siete già parlati?" domanda, tastando il terreno per sapere a che punto si trovano e in cosa effettivamente gli debba dare consigli. Non che abbia tutta quest'esperienza, ma vuole aiutarlo al meglio che può.  
"Sì, sì… ci conosciamo. Ci vediamo praticamente ogni giorno." è la risposta del minore, la voce flebile e così diversa dal normale.  
"Siete compagni di classe?"  
"Di squadra." è la sola correzione.  
Un istante di silenzio, poi Sugawara sente una lampadina accendersi nella testa.  
"… oh."  
Kageyama si stringe nelle spalle, mortificato e con il petto sul punto di esplodere. Ha gli occhi bassi, fissi al pavimento, e le guance di un rosso vivo, l'imbarazzo che gli fa spostare il peso da un piede all'altro. Sente le dita del senpai stringersi un poco alla sua spalla ed alza appena gli occhi, vedendolo sorridere.  
Li riabbassa subito.  
"Non sa che mi piace. Non so come farglielo capire…"  
"Vorresti dichiararti?" mormora Sugawara, intenerito, nel silenzio della stanza, e cerca si tranquillizzare Kageyama con un lento movimento delle dita sulla sua spalla.  
Piega appena la testa di lato, confuso, quando vede il kouhai scuotere il capo.  
"No… ? Su cosa posso aiutarti, allora?"  
"Io--" Kageyama sembra combattuto, "È imbarazzante, ma vorrei sapere come si bacia una persona, Sugawara-san."  
Cala nuovamente il silenzio, fra di loro, ed il maggiore sbatte qualche volta le palpebre, processando ciò che ha appena sentito.  
Nel frattempo, Kageyama è sul punto di esplodere, il cuore che gli pulsa nelle orecchie, viso e collo che vanno letteralmente a fuoco.  
"Ehi." lo chiama il maggiore, lasciando andare la sua spalla, "Facciamo quattro passi, hai bisogno d'aria." propone, facendo scivolare la sua mano dalla spalla alla sua schiena, fra le scapole, e lo sospinge in avanti. Quando raggiungno la porta della palestra Sugawara la apre per richiuderla alle loro spalle, dando un paio di pacche rassicuranti al kouhai e lasciandogli il tempo di riprendere il controllo su se stesso.  
Attende qualche istante, prima di lasciar scivolare la sua mano via dalla schiena dell'alzatore, alzare gli occhi al cielo e iniziare a parlare.  
"Baciare una persona non ha regole." inizia, parlando dolcemente, "E non sempre è perfetto, o scenografico come nei film. Baciare è una questione d'istinto, e sentimento. Non importa quale. Poi, ovviamente ci sono le preferenze. Come-- bhé, i morsi." ridacchia, guardando Kageyama e facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Il minore avvampa.  
"Tu… ?"  
"Già. Ma, come ho detto sono gusti. Come le mani sui fianchi. O il contatto dell'intero corpo."  
Sugawara si ferma, guardando il ragazzo accanto a lui e chiudendo gli occhi, mal trattenendo una risata leggera.  
"Ti sto dando troppe informazioni, Kageyama?" chiede, notanto lo stato di agitazione nel quale versa l'alzatore, che scuote fermamente la testa, drizzando la schiena e stringendo le labbra insieme, forte, respirando dal naso.  
"Sono qui per imparare." sussurra, e sembra quasi che debba apprendere una nuova tattica di gioco. Il senpai ridacchia ancora un poco, scuotendo la testa e ritornando a parlare.  
"Come consiglio, posso solo darti quello di chiamare la persona che ti piace, appartarvi, chiederle di chiudere gli occhi e, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani, posare le labbra sulle sue. Magari facendolo adagiare al muro, perché no?" aggiunge, giocoso, facendogli un altro occhiolino e con una mezza idea di chi possa essere la persona nel raggio d'interesse di Kageyama, "Vedrai che ad H-- che a lui piacerà sicuramente!" dice, correggendosi prima che possa essere notato il proprio errore.  
"Cos-- sei sicuro, Sugawara-san?" domanda apprensivo il minore.  
"Certo! Ma ora scusami, devo scappare, fammi sapere Kageyama!"  
"Aspetta… Sugawara-san!"

\---

"Sugawara-san? Posso parlarti un momento?"  
Il corridoio è trafficato da parecchi alunni, che si stanno tutti affrettando a lasciare l'edificio per raggiungere le loro case, e la voce di Kageyama è sicura, anche se appena tremante. Il senpai alza gli occhi dal foglio che ha in mano, riponendolo nella propria borsa, ed annuisce.  
"Certo, Kageyama!"  
Il minore lo guida per il corridoio, svoltando un paio di volte fino a fermarsi ad una rampa di scale, che porta all'uscita. Quando si volta, ha lo stesso sguardo determinato di quando si trova sul campo.  
"Allora, Kageyama, cosa volevi dirmi?"  
"Chiudi gli occhi, Sugawara-san." dice il ragazzo, le braccia tese lungo il busto e le mani chiuse a pugno, le dita solo un poco rigide, "Per favore." aggiunge, come se si fosse accorto di non essere stato abbastanza gentile.  
Il maggiore lo guarda confuso, ma sorride incuriosito.  
"Okay…" mormora, facendo come gli è stato chiesto, portando le mani dietro la schiena, "Il mio compleanno è lontano per una sorpresa, di che si tratta?" chiede, con la spensieratezza di un bambino.  
Non riceve risposta, ed attende qualche istante prima di sentirlo. Due mani un poco fredde, appena tremanti, si posano sulle sue guance e prima che possa reagire in alcun modo le sue labbra vengono coperte da un paio di gemelle, ruvide e sottili, che si premono con infantile goffaggine sulle sue.  
Sugawara spalanca gli occhi, e la visione che ne ricava è il viso di Kageyama davanti al suo, gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia corrucciate, l'espressione impegnata. Vorrebbe chiedergli cosa sta facendo, perché lo stia baciando, ma le mani del minore si spostano sui suoi fianchi, sospingendolo un poco fino a portare le sue spalle contro la parete, mentre i loro toraci si adagiano l'uno contro l'altro.  
Richiude gli occhi, inspirando, quando la lingua di Kageyama si azzarda, timorosa, a sfiorare la sua bocca, che Sugawara apre con un sorriso intenerito.  
Non è Hinata la persona che Kageyama desidera, come aveva pensato. Non è Hinata la persona per la quale Kageyama ha chiesto quei consigli; si tratta di lui.  
E mentre ha questa realizzazione, mentre collega i pezzi, i denti del minore si chiudono lievi sulla carne del suo labbro, e Sugawara percepisce una serie di brividi scalargli la spina dorsale mentre un timido mugugno lascia la sua gola.  
Le dita del kouhai si stringono ai suoi fianchi, il suo intero corpo si spinge contro il proprio, ed i denti continuano a mordicchiare il suo labbro mentre Sugawara realizza che Kageyama è davvero un ragazzo che impara in fretta, visto come sta mettendo in pratica tutto ciò che il maggiore si è lasciato sfuggire un paio di settimane prima.  
Ha le gambe che tremano.  
Le mani di Sugawara si premono alla sua schiena, le proprie labbra vengono piegate da un sorriso, e decide d'insegnare un altro trucchetto al proprio kouhai, spingendo la propria lingua nella sua bocca e ruotandone la punta attorno a quella del più piccolo.  
Kageyama geme, un suono che mai si sarebbe sognato di sentirgli fare, e mette fine a quel bacio con un movimento brusco del busto.  
Si guardano ansimanti, per un lungo momento, prima che Sugawara prenda la parola.  
"Mi tremano le gambe, sai?"  
"È un male, o-- ?" domanda apprensivo Kageyama, facendo sorridere il più grande.  
"È un bene, stai tranquillo."  
Un'altra pausa, dei respiri profondi.  
"Sugawara-san?"  
"Sì?"  
"Possiamo… insomma, mi chiedevo se potessimo farlo anche altre volte. Ogni tanto. Magari prendendo un gelato… ?"  
Sugawara ridacchia, accarezzando il fianco del kouhai.  
"Mi stai invitando ad un appuntamento, Kageyama?"  
"I-Io-- ! Non intendevo… non dobbiamo, se non vuoi, io--"  
"Per me va bene." mormora, interrompendo il suo flusso di parole con un altro bacio, che -questa volta- le gambe le fa tremare a Kageyama, e parecchio.

******_Fine_**.


End file.
